The Return
by NsaneJackSparrow
Summary: AU Fic - Lonnie's back in Roswell and she wants the Granilith and she'll do whatever it takes to find out where it's at.
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Return.  
  
Author: NsaneJackSparrow  
  
Distribution: Ask first.  
  
Disclaimer: Roswell and all characters belong to Jason Katims, 20th Century Fox, etc. I am only borrowing.  
  
Rating: PG.  
  
Summary: AU Fic - Lonnie's back in Roswell and she wants the Granilith and she'll do whatever it takes to find out where it's at.  
  
Spoilers: Only if you haven't seen the show.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please! I love feedback! Gimmie! Gimmie!

Another Note: If ya don't like it oh well, nothing I can do about that. This is my first fic for Roswell and I didn't write it alone. Had help from my friend VLizParkerEvansV.

* * *

Chains and spikes are what adorned the wrist of Roswell's probably most hated Dupe, Lonnie. Baggy green Army pants sat over rugged black boots while a white halter revealed most of her pale stomach. Lonnie was back in Roswell once more to find the Granilith and salvage what was left of her dignity. Those little Roswell brats screwed with her, so she was going to screw with them. Stepping out of the recently stolen Mitsubishi Eclipse, she spotted a sign that read Roswell City Limits. "Ah. Welcome home." she laughed to herself and got back into the car, the ignition roaring to life as she sped down the street, on the way to the Crashdown Cafe to find some fun.  
  
Liz sat on her bed looking over some notes she had from Bio class. She knew it was the weekend and she should be out having fun, but she wasn't in the fun mood. "I hate my life." She murmured to herself. She pushed herself up off her bed and walked to her window. She climbed out and walked over to the fire escape ladder. She looked down then decided to go down. She made her way out of the alleyway only to bump into a solid body. "Oh God... So Sorr..." She couldn't finish her sentence as she looked up. "You're not Max..."  
  
If standing around meant getting bumped into then maybe he shouldn't stand around in alleyways anymore. He turned around and stared at the person who had bumped into him. "No, I'm not..."  
  
For once not joined with Rath or Ava, Lonnie was able to do what she pleased, which naturally was take charge. Squealing from tires coming to a halt could be heard outside the little restaurant as Lonnie stepped out and pushed open the doors of the Crashdown, hearing scattered conversations and the smell of fast food blocking her senses. "Okay, come out, come out wherever you dorks may be." she hummed to herself and looked around, not bothering to take a seat.  
  
Ava had decided to stay in Roswell after all and in doing so she now worked at the Crashdown and Liz's parents were cool enough to let her stay with them till she got on her own two feet. She was in the back tying her apron around her waist until she heard Lonnie's voice. But it couldn't be. She was back in New York. Why would she be back here? She made her way to the door and opened it. And sure enough, in all her glory there stood Lonnie. "Shit!" Ava cursed to herself.  
  
Lonnie's eyes shifted to the back door and immediately noticed her once friend, Ava scowering there. "Ah. Ava." she grinned to herself and shoved past a couple people, only to stand right in front of that open door. "How nice to see you." She muttered silkily only to end off in a cruel laugh. "I didn't know you were housetrained, too. My, my."  
  
"I would say it's nice to see you too only its not... Not housetrained. Just tired of living life the way we use to." She shifted in her spot. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"And why would I tell you? You'd only go back to the little rejects and tell them, I'm not that stupid, Ava." Lonnie sneered and crossed her arms. "Speaking of the little dorks...where are they, hon?"  
  
"Well, you may not be stupid but you look it with that far off vacant look in your eyes. Like I am going to tell you where anyone is. Why don't you just be on your way, Lonnie? I am sure you don't wanna keep Rath waiting."  
  
"I ain't with Rath." Lonnie pointed out. "I came alone. He decided he had better things to do..." she trailed off and rolled her eyes. "Better bitches to do, but whatever. If he wants to be a prick, let him. That ain't my business, but you are and Roswell is...just keep that in mind." She threatened and turned around, leaving the Crashdown.  
  
Ava watched Lonnie leave. "I am not your business anymore Lonnie... Neither is Roswell..." She spun around and went into the back. She ran up the stairs and into Liz's room. "Shit!" There was no sign of Liz, now what was she supposed to do?


	2. 2

Liz blinked a few times. "Ooooh... You must be Zan." She looked him over. It was scary how he looked just like Max, only punked out.  
  
He couldn't help but grin at what she had said. "I must be..." He looked around the corner again waiting to see if Lonnie had made her way out of the Crashdown yet.  
  
Liz smiled slightly. "Soooo... Why exactly are you hiding in this Alley? It must be popular. This is where I found Ava sleeping." She didn't know what else to say at the moment. It was still a little shocking to see Max's dupe standing right here, next to her in the alleyway.  
  
"Lonnie's in town and I'm tryin to figure out what the hell she is up to." Zan replied, his eyes never leaving the area he was looking in. He didn't want to miss her leaving and having this chick next to him was starting to become very distracting.  
  
"Oh great my favorite person. I should invite her over for some girl talk." The sarcasm was evident in her voice. "Is Rath with her? He seems to like me. And I really don't wanna deal with Mr. Grabby." Dealing with Rath once before was enough for Liz. A second round with him was something she definitely didn't want.  
  
Zan slowly looked over at her, noting the sarcasm in her voice. It was obvious that she did not like Rath one bit. "Don't worry about it. I think Lonnie is here alone. I could be wrong but I haven't seen anyone else."  
  
"I am Liz by the way, and you don't seemed all too fazed by the fact I know where you and the others come from." Man he had an intense gaze. She thought Max was the only one with that gaze. She was wrong.  
  
"I've been around and watching...you always seem to be around them I figured you probably knew. That being the reason why I'm not fazed by it." He peeked around the corner again when he heard Lonnie's voice.  
  
"Stupid people." she groaned and decided to walk it for a while, not wanting to bring attention to herself, though her look did that anyway. "I can find the Granilith on my own. Don't need Rath's help...stupid bastard." She stood up a little straighter and slowly glanced over her shoulder when she felt like she was being watched. She could see who it was and she should've known that he would've followed.  
  
Liz peered over Zan's shoulder to see what he is looking at. "Oh God. If you don't want her seeing you then you should follow me." Liz suggested, turning and walking to the back door of the Crashdown. "Coming?" She asked, holding the door open.  
  
"I think it's already too late for that." It was still a good idea to go anyway. He moved away from the wall and walked after Liz.  
  
After Zan had walked in Liz shut the door. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs. No need for her Dad to see Zan. He might think it was Max gone mad and that would be not a good thing. "Where are we going?" He asked as his hand was grabbed and he was getting dragged along.  
  
"My room." That didn't sound right. "It would be the best place. If my Dad saw you he would think Max had lost his mind..."  
  
"Your room?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "You don't think he'll come up to your room and see me anyway? It wouldn't be that bad if he thought my twin had changed his appearance, would it?" Not that Zan cared either way. Liz would be the one having to deal with her dad, not him.  
  
Liz stopped and looked at him for a long moment. "Good idea. Your twin." She laughed at how Michael had said Rath was his twin, Bob. "Ok my car is out front. I can take you somewhere to get away from Lonnie if you want."  
  
He stopped just an inch from running into her. "Find that funny? I don't see what's funny about it." For some reason she seemed a bit odd to him. Maybe it was because he didn't know her so well. "I can't leave. I need to find out what Lonnie is up."  
  
She swallowed hard. He was so close to her. She could feel his breath on her face as he spoke. Her pulse quickened. She chalked this up to the fact he was basically Max's clone. Of course she would feel things from him. "It was something Michael said about Rath. But never mind...um, then go out there and talk to her." If he wanted to talk to Lonnie he probably would've gone out and done that already. "Sorry I tried to help you. I thought you were different like Ava. You do know Ava is here right?"  
  
"Look, I appreciate the help Liz..." He stopped when she had mentioned Ava. She was still here in Roswell. How come he hadn't seen her walking around then? "I didn't know that."  
  
"Yeah. She works here and is staying with my Parents and me." She explained. "If you've been watching us you would have had to seen her."  
  
Ava climbed out of Liz's window and stood there. "Hmmm where could she have gone? Maybe Aliens abducted her." She giggled at herself. This wasn't the time to stand around and make jokes and she knew it. She needed to find Liz and fast.  
  
Lonnie turned on her heels and slowly made her way to the alleyway. Might as well let him know that she knew he was watching her. She stopped and glanced around when she saw no one around. "I know you're here, and I know you were watching me..."  
  
Ava heard Lonnie's voice and she peered over the side. What she wouldn't give for a water balloon right about now. She smirked at the thought.  
  
Lonnie glanced up and grinned when she saw Ava peering over "I see you up there girlie girl! Why don't you come on down here and tell me where Zan went!" If Ava had been standing up there the whole time then Lonnie knew she must've seen Zan standing down in the alley, watching.  
  
"What do you mean tell you where Zan is? I haven't seen him for months now. Are you on drugs? I am the only one here. Just me."  
  
"Do you have gum stuck in your ears? You heard me!" She hollered with annoyance. "He's here or haven't you figured that out yet. Of course you haven't. You've always been a bit slow." This was going to end up pointless. Lonnie knew Zan was here. She saw him peeking. Now all she had to do was figure out where in the hell he went.  
  
Zan was here and he hadn't come to see her? That hurt her. She climbed down the ladder and stood in front of Lonnie. "I am so tired of you putting me down just because I am not cold hearted like you or Rath."  
  
Lonnie took a step back as she watched Ava climb down the ladder. "Ooh, was that supposed to hurt? I'm sorry you can't take it. It was good that you stayed here...made things so much easier." She didn't have to deal with her whining and questioning everything that she wanted to do.  
  
"And what's that suppose to mean, Lonnie?"  
  
"What do you think it means?" She asked pushing Ava a little. "Both you and Zan are weak. Not to mention annoying as hell. I'm glad things ended up the way they did."  
  
Ava stumbled back a bit. "If anyone is annoying it's you and Rath. And we are not weak. You're just jealous that he and I ruled our world and you were nothing more than his Sister and his second in commands wife." With a wave of her hand she sent Lonnie flying back into the other wall. "How's that for weak?"  
  
"Oh is that how you see it? I can tell you right now that I can care less about how our lives were before." Before Lonnie could say anything else she went flying into the wall, crashing down into some trash cans. "The girl has guts now. I'm shocked." She slowly got back up on her feet and did the same to Ava.  
  
"You should be shocked. Living here I have learned a lot." She went flying back and hit the wall. She landed on her ass with a groan.  
  
"Little Miss Ava likes being in Roswell. Would you like it better if you could go home? Your real home?" Lonnie was going to need help finding the Granilith. And what better person to help? Of course that probably meant playing nice, and that wasn't exactly something she was very good at.  
  
Liz was right. If he had been watching more closely then he would've noticed that Ava had stuck around Roswell. He actually kind of missed having her around. The world seemed different since he was now on his own. Zan was about to say something, but the loud crash made his attention go somewhere else. "Did you hear that?" Liz nodded her answer and they both ran down the stairs and out the back door. "Ava!" Liz ran over and kneeled down beside Ava.  
  
Lonnie's eyes shot up when the door flew open and out came Liz and Zan. A smirk started to form on her lips "Well, well, what do we have here. Why it's our little Zan. Thought you'd be dead by now." She was right all along. Zan was here and very much alive.  
  
Ava stood up slowly with Liz's help. It took only a moment before the spinning in her head stopped. She glared at Lonnie. "I don't want to go back if it means going with you." She looked at Zan. "So its true... You are here."  
  
"You thought wrong Lonnie. You should get going. The odds aren't looking so great for you." Zan glanced over at Ava. "And you're here too."  
  
"Yeah, but I've been here. I am not hiding." She turned away from him, too hurt by him to even bare looking at him.  
  
"Oh how touching. Fuck this." Lonnie waved a hand and watched as Zan few into the wall and crumpled down to the ground. "Aw, looks like our leader is going to be out for awhile. Too bad. Just when I was beginning to have a little fun with him."  
  
"Zan!" Ava faced Lonnie. She grabd Liz's hand. Sure she wasn't all alien but she had something in her to help out. With everything she had she held her hand out toward Lonnie and a white light shot from it sending Lonnie into the wall behind her with a sickening thud.  
  
Lonnie wasn't ready for what had been thrown at her. She slammed into the wall and slowly crumpled to the ground, feeling weak and disoriented.  
  
Liz just stood there. Her heart was thudding against her chest fast. "Oh My God!! Did I help do that?" She turned and asked Ava. Ava nodded slowly. "What you have in you helped. Thanks." She let go of Liz's hand and walked over to Zan and kneeled down. "Zan?" There was no reply. He was laying on the ground, out cold.  
  
When the dizzy, weak feeling left her Lonnie slowly climbed back up to her feet, hand to her chest. "Oooh you're going to pay for that." She warned, even though she still wasn't up for anything else. That blast of energy that came from Ava hand drained her. She never knew Ava was capable of doing anything like that.  
  
Ava looked up at Lonnie and laughed as she stood. "You don't scare me Lonnie... Not anymore... I have learned a lot while being here, and my powers over rule yours."  
  
Not wanting to be knocked unconscious or killed Lonnie slowly slinked out of the alley and started making her way towards the car. "This isn't over!" She shouted "Not by a long shot!"


	3. 3

Liz watched Lonnie go and then walked over to Ava and Zan. "We should get him up to my room. He could rest on my bed."  
  
"Good idea. I need to get back to work too. So, would you watch him for me?" She bent down and both she and Liz lifted Zan up onto his feet. Ava heard him mutter something but she couldn't make out what it was. Probably from being knocked out. "Yeah that's fine." Liz helped walk him to the door and she opened it. She and Ava take him up the stairs slowly and up to her room. While Ava held him she pushed her books and things off her bed. Once it was cleared they lay him down. Ava stared down at Zan for a couple of minute before turning on her heals and walking out of Liz's bedroom and back down to the Crashdown. She couldn't stand looking at how helpless he looked just laying there on Liz's bed. She had to do something to take her mind off of what had happened. And working was the perfect solution.  
  
The minute Maria saw Ava come out from the back she quickly made her way over to her. "Where have you been? You cannot just take off whenever you feel like it. I had to cover all the tables you ditched." Why did it always seem like she was covering for either Liz or Ava these days?  
  
Barely making it through the door and already she was getting yelled at. This wasn't something she needed right now. Ava stared at Maria for a moment, waiting for her to finish. "I had something to take care of with Liz... Sorry. I'll take one of your sifts next week if that makes up for it."  
  
"And what exactly was it that couldn't wait till after the mad rush of people?" She asked a little annoyed. Everything today seemed to annoy her.  
  
Ava let the tip of her tongue play with her lip ring for a moment before talking. "It was life or Death. That's all you need to know right now."  
  
"Life or death?" She rolled her eyes. "I'll find out what happened sooner or later." Hopefully Maria would find out sooner rather then later. It had to be something if Ava was holding back. But what was it?  
  
"Lonnie is back in town. And she just about killed us in the Alley. Happy now?"  
  
All she could do was stare. Maria wasn't expecting to hear that come out of Ava's mouth and now she felt so stupid for being a bitch. "I-I didn't know. I'm sorry. What is she doing here? Do you even know?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Maria. Sorry I bit your head off. I think she is back to find the Granilith. At least that's what I think by the way she was talking."  
  
Lonnie was back looking for the Granilith, that couldn't be a good thing. "Does she even know where to start looking?" Maria curiously asked. Ava shakes her head slowly. "I don't think so. But we need to warn the others. I am sure she will start to follow them. Try and get them to lead her out there."  
  
Ava was right; they needed to warn the others. "I'll go in the back and start calling everybody down here." Maria said, as she started for the back. A meeting was in order and what better place then here. She opened her locker, took out her cell phone then started dialing up numbers.


End file.
